The heart never lies
by gleeproject145
Summary: A bunch of New Direction and Warbler drabbles. Includes Klaine, Brittana, Niff, Seblaine, and any other pairings that come to mind. I am very welcome to prompts or ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is just a little thing that I am doing on the side of my other stories. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kurt walked down the hall, head down as usual, to Glee club. That was the only place that he felt safe. Where no one would hurt him because of who he was. When he arrived he saw that most of the girls were staring openmouthed at Mr Schue. He managed to slip in as he turned away from the group. However the one thing that Kurt didn't notice was the short dark haired boy who was standing next to the teacher.

"Who is that?" He whispered to Tina

"Blaine Anderson. He just transferred here." She replied. Kurt spent so long staring at the boy that he didn't notice the song end.

It seems that Kurt has a new love interest. So Blaine Anderson had better be ready for him.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it. Remember if you have any ideas or other pairings then either tell me in a review or PM me.**

**Gleeproject145**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Quick thanks to areuacat for being my first reviewer.**

**anyway this was really fun to write.**

* * *

Jeff sat alone in his room. Waiting. Waiting for that special person. Yes he was waiting for his mom. No in all serious he was waiting for his bestfriend-now-turned-boyfriend Nick. He got up from his bed and pulled out a small velvet box from his draw. He wanted it to be perfect. Perfect for the most perfect human alive.

"hey Nick. Ummm... Thanks for coming over. I wanted to ask you something. Look... We have know each other since we were little and I never thought that I would be so privileged to call you my boyfriend. So basically. Will you, Nicholas Duval, become my husband?"

"oh Jeffy." a voice behind him said. Jeff turned to see Nick.

"well not quite how I pictured my proposal. But will you?"

"yes, yes, yes. Of course I will. I have wanted to for so long that I now can't believe it is happening" Nick replied. Before pulling Jeff into a long and passionate kiss. All of the memories. The time they had spent together. The stolen looks. Everything that they felt in that one moment was in that one kiss.

* * *

**all done. I hoped that you fellow Niff lovers liked that. So I am hoping to update one a day. however with my record of updating stuff it may not happen. Anyway please review and favourite if you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the next chapter. Sorry that it has taken so long to be uploaded. This is a Riker/OC pairing**

* * *

"Riker! You ready?" asks Rydel. I look up from my computer.

"Yeah. I'm on my way" I reply. Tonight was the first night of our Loud tour in the UK. I shut the lid of my computer and make my way out to meet the rest of the guys. Being a family band meant that I was never really away from home because our mom and dad travelled around with us. I grab my bass guitar and prepare for our sound check.

* * *

After a couple of hours we take a break. I walk over to Rocky for a quick brother-to-brother chat.

"Hey dude. I'm totally stoked about tonight" he says

"Yeah me too" I faintly say. "Rocky I need to tell you something" he looks at me _Well here goes nothing_

"What's up?"

"You know that girl I've been seeing? Well I want to propose to her on stage tonight" I rush the last part hoping that he would not have heard it and leave it alone. I was wrong.

"Seriously? I never pictured you as a romantic. No offence" He added the last part as I shot him a look of daggers

"Nice save" I say. My face cracking into a smile

* * *

"I've been looking for the one tonight" Ross finishes the song to a mountain of applause "All right so we are going to take a quick break but stick around for the next bit" he says as we start to put down our instruments. I see Jessica in the front row. I smile as I take my microphone centre stage.

"Uh... Hey guys I'm Riker and I have a question for one girl in the audience" I stop and take a quick look at Rocky who gives me a small smile. "Jessica Thomas would you mind joining me on stage?" I ask as I make my way to her. When I reach her and her friends I notice the look of shock on her face. I help her over the barrier and lead her up onto the stage. "Guys this is my girlfriend Jessica" I say. I stop to get myself ready for what ever would happen next. "Jess... We have known each other for years and I couldn't believe that two years ago you would agree to be my girlfriend so I hope that you would do me the honour of cementing our love by becoming my wife" I finish as I remove a velvet box from my pocket and get down on one knee. I am down for about a minuet before she pulls me up by the collar and plants a full on kiss on my lips.

"Yes" she says into my mic before taking the ring and going to join her friends.

I spend the rest of the concert performing to her as if we were the only two people there.

* * *

**I hope you R5 fans liked that. Anyway please check out my story OTL BTS which is running along side my story One True Love. Please also review and favourite it if you liked it and tell your friends because that would really help me out.**

**Bye**

**Gleeproject145**


End file.
